Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Use of display apparatuses is rapidly expanding, and recently, there is a demand for a display apparatus that satisfies conditions including low power consumption, lightweight, slimness, and high-definition. In response to the demand, an organic light-emitting display apparatus using a liquid crystal display or an organic emission characteristic has been developed. An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emissive display apparatus that is regarded as a next-generation display apparatus having excellent characteristics in terms of viewing angle, contrast ratio, response time, and power consumption, compared to a liquid crystal device (LCD), and has a light weight and a thin profile since the organic light-emitting display apparatus does not require a backlight. The organic light-emitting display apparatus generally includes a pixel electrode, an emission layer (EML), and an opposite electrode on a substrate, and when a voltage is applied between the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode, the EML emits lights. The organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a thin film transistor (TFT) for controlling the EML, a capacitor, and lines or electrodes that connect the TFT and the capacitor.